What I've Become
by twilightisawesomex3
Summary: Vinny is a newborn vampire who runs into trouble with Edward and Bella. Can they teach him to control his thirst or will someone important get hurt? R&R T because I want it to be.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters except Vinny and Jack. **

**Vinny's POV**

I came out of the blackness as a new person. All I could remember was the excruciating pain in my hand. I looked down at it. There was nothing there. Not even a scar. When I looked up I noticed that I could see everything with so much more detail! I could see every line on the leaves. I could see the little bugs crawling on the dirt below my feet. I had an odd feeling though. It was a dryness in my throat, like I was thirsty. I saw a small stream up ahead. I began to run towards it but then noticed I was running so fast! It was like I had developed a superhuman kind of speed. It was amazing. When I reached the water I bent over and let my face touch the coolness. Then I took a sip. Oddly, it just didn't satisfy the burning in my throat. I got back up and tried to figure out how I had ended up in a forest. All I could really remember was a man named Jack. He had attacked me and then there was a burning in my hand. That was all I could think of. I decided to try to find my way out of this forest. I walked forward but suddenly stopped. There was a deer standing frozen in front of me. I could hear the fluttering of its heart and I could smell its blood. It smelled so good. I felt weird of a sudden, like a frenzy had begun. Before I knew it, I was attacking the deer and drinking its blood. The dryness in my throat just seemed to disappear. I stood up and looked at what I had done. I knew what I had become now.

**Sorry for the short chapter, its just an intro. Bella & Edward come in next chapter. **


	2. Blood

**Vinny POV**

I was a vampire. It wasn't that hard to figure out. At least I thought I was. It made sense. But how I became one, I did not know. But right now, even the thought of blood made my mouth water with thirst. I needed blood now! I ran as fast as vampire speed would let me until I came to a little cottage nestled in behind some trees. There were lights on inside but I could not smell blood, nor could I hear the fluttering of heartbeats. Just then I heard something.

"Bella, we're leaving for Alaska in a week. Please come shopping with me! You're going to need a new wardrobe!"

"Alice! I don't want to go! I have enough the way it is."

"Bella, if you don't go, I swear I will buy you so much, you won't be able to get through your house."

"Okay, okay! I'll go!"

The door to the cottage swung open and two girls came out. One was tiny and looked like a pixie. The other was very plain and ugly. **(Yeah I do think Bella is ugly) **They ran down a path and jumped over a river. But they ran at the same speed as me. Maybe there were more of my kind…

I decided to follow them so I could find out. I ran after them and when I caught up, they were walking into a big house. I went up to the door and lifted my hand to knock. But then I decided not to. Instead I walked over to one of the windows and peeked in. There were about nine people in there. Then I heard it. The fluttering of a heart. I had to take a breath. I smelled that delightful scent of blood. I listened close. It was coming from the little girl. I didn't want to hurt her but my throat was thirsting so much! I took a few steps backwards then ran and smashed through the window. Everyone turned to look at me. Before they could do anything, I lunged at her.

**What will happen??? Sorry another short chapter! R&R!**


	3. Edward

**Vinny POV**

Before I could reach the girl, a big bronze haired guy tackled me. The ugly girl picked up the little girl and held her close. The other ones ran in front of her and hissed at me. The bronze haired guy wouldn't get off. He stared down at me hissing.

"Dude!" I said, "Its okay! I'm not gonna hog ALL her blood! I was gonna share!"

He hissed again. "Nobody touches Renesmee! She is my daughter!"

I was confused. "But her heart beats and yours is eternally frozen?"

He climbed off but still held me so I couldn't move. "She is half human, half vampire. Listen to her heart. It is not of normal speed."

I listened. He was right. It was faster.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized. "It's just that right now, her blood smells really good to me."

"I can tell," he said. "Your eyes are red. Carlisle he must be a newborn. But it seems like he wants help. Should we?"

They conferred together, then he came back.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Then everyone else introduced themselves.

"I'm uh… Vinny." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Edward.

I nodded. They seemed like nice people but you could never be too sure. The blonde man ( Carlisle I think) motioned for Edward to join him in the kitchen. But how stupid are they? They could at least remember that I have good hearing now too.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "He's obviously blood crazy. He's a threat to every human. We can't let him leave like this. I've decided that you and Bella are going to let him stay with you in your cottage. While he is there you are to teach him to become a vegetarian like us."

I heard Edward sigh. "Carlisle, you know its not a good time for us. We have to take care of Renesmee right now. It's too dangerous for her."

"That's why Nessie will be staying in the house with us. We'll look after her Edward."

"It's not fair." Edward mumbled.

I could practically see Carlisle roll his eyes. "Edward, you know Alice and Jasper trained a teenage vampire girl last year. Rosie and Emmett did 3 years ago. Now it's your turn."

"Carlisle, can't you and Esme do it?" Edward pleaded.

"Please," Carlisle chuckled, "Don't you think it was hard enough training the 6 of you?"

"Fine!" Edward gave up. "But just be aware, if anyone gets hurt, Bella and I will not be held responsible. This is your fault and injuries will be blamed on you."

They then emerged from the kitchen, a big fake smile plastered on Edward's face.

"Vinny," he said choosing his words carefully, "Bella and I would be grateful if you would stay in our cottage with us until you find a place to stay."

I laughed to myself. Of course he wouldn't mention the training. But really, I didn't want to take the risk of hurting someone, so I played along.

"That is so generous." I said. "Of course I would love to stay with you!"

Edward nodded. We then walked out of the house and to the cottage. As soon as we were inside and Edward had shut the door behind us he said, "Welcome to vampire boot camp."

**IDEAS?????? PLEASE????**


End file.
